<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revonnahgander Sunset by sangheilinerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326842">Revonnahgander Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd'>sangheilinerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male Pregnancy, ben is pregnant, brooken - Freeform, omniboyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:36:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangheilinerd/pseuds/sangheilinerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben can't transform back to human out of his Revonnahgander form. He knows why. Blonko does, too. He moves to save Ben's and his...as well as the children's reputations within the Revonnahgander culture at large.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Omnitrix! Time out!” Ben cried, his hand smacking the circular device on his belt buckle. “This is so not cool.”</p><p>Ben didn’t even know how to deal with this. His Omnitrix had kept him in his Revonnahgander form for the last week. When he first discovered the form—which had been a week ago. He may or may not have finally come on to Blonko. Rather heavily, in fact. He’d woken the next morning devested of his proto-suit armor and undergarments, playing little spoon to Blonko. And his belly fur had been matted and crusty.</p><p>Ben didn’t want to admit what the reason for the Omnitrix’s refusal to transform him back probably—definitely—was. He knew though. It was an odd thought. A male pregnant. But according to the files on Revonnahganders, it was common enough. So long as the topping male bit the bottom and injected them with a venom like wad of hormones which began the process of pregnancy in female Revonnahganders. Apparently, this concoction of hormones worked equally well to till the soil, as it were.</p><p>Gwen had even begun to call him “Party of Eleven.” Which did not bode well for what was coming. Ten cubs? How the hell was he going to handle TEN cubs? The odd thing was, he didn’t mind that Rook had been the one to do it. He liked Rook. Possibly loved him. But he was scared. Scared of what the media would think of him. Especially considering how vile they treated him due to his...overzealousness? Yeah. That worked. Him being gay—even bi—would just make the tabloids squeal with delight. And the haters’ hate even stronger.</p><p>Julie in particular would not appreciate the development of the feelings he held for his new partner. The development of the relationship to this level between them had become somewhat of an open secret among the Red Spot Plumbers. As long as they kept their PDA to a minimum, the Plumbers weren’t going to stop them.</p><p>Ben sighed, he fell back onto his bed with a big “fwump!”. He rubbed his still healing scar from where Blonko had bit him. He couldn’t entirely figure out what to do in this situation. It wasn’t fighting aliens. And it wasn’t thwarting Vilgax. He was well out of his wheelhouse and had no foundation to count on.</p><p>***</p><p>“Magister Tennyson. We’ve received a Tachyon ray burst from Revonnah. It’s Magister Rook.”</p><p>“What is it, Plumber? The Incurseans? Vilgax? The Muroids again?”</p><p>“A...You might want to read this, Magister Tennyson. I’m not quite sure I believe what I’m reading.”</p><p>Max looked down at the screen and began reading the tachyon burst message:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Magister Max Tennyson,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I know that this may come as a shock to you, but Ben and I</em>
</p><p>
  <em>have decided to move our relationship to the next level and</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hereby announce our engagement to the universe at large.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We, of course, invite you and the rest of Ben’s family to the</em>
</p><p>
  <em>wedding, as is only prudent. The date is set for an Earth </em>
</p><p>
  <em>fortnight from today. Please make travel arrangements</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Accordingly.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Magister Rook Blonko</em>
</p><p>Max pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Carl and Sandra aren’t going to like this.”</p><p>Magister Patelliday came into room at that exact moment and asked, “What aren’t they going to like, Magister Tennyson?” Then looked at the screen that Max had just finished reading, “Oh. I think that confirms my theory about your grandson’s inability to transform back into a human. He’s pregnant Max. Pay up.”</p><p>Max sighed again. Dropping a few tanenite crystals into the Pisciss Volann’s open hand, he shook his head. “Remind me never to bet against you again.”</p><p>“The Omnitrix likely won’t let Ben transform until his gestation is complete.</p><p>“And Ben’s going to have ten ‘Little Ones’ running around.” Gwen stated as she walked up to the command platform, Kevin on her heels.</p><p>“You sensed their mana, Gwen?” Max asked.</p><p>“Yes. Ten baby Revonnahganders. Ben’s not ready for that kind of responsibility, Grandpa. Do you think he’ll be able to handle that many little ones on his own?”</p><p>“He won’t be alone. Rook is announcing and staking his claim.” Max Replied.</p><p>“He proposed?” Gwen looked genuinely shocked.</p><p>“Take a look.”</p><p>***’</p><p>“Are we really ready to make that step, Blonko? I’m only sixteen. You’re only eighteen. We’re nowhere near the ‘I love you’ stage of the relationship and you’re already announcing our marriage? I...I...Are you sure?” Ben started to curl in on himself. His personal insecurities rising to the surface.</p><p>Blonko stepped up to him and used a curled index finger under the chin to lift his mate’s face to meet his. “I know that you are scared, Ben, but I love you. Have since Rook Ben gave you his Bi’nthak,” Blonko kissed Ben on the lips, “You’ve been an honorary Rook for a while, Ben. This will just make it official.”</p><p>Ben Looked at Blonko and couldn’t help himself. He smiled. “I...I love you, too, partner. I guess we can do this. Just...I don’t know. Humans usually go on dates and stuff before they get engaged. Let alone married.”</p><p>“I know, Ben. Usually the Revonnahgander way is similar, but our culture is far less...flexible about children born out of wedlock. We have to marry before the young ones come, or they will never be allowed to take a name. The literal translation of the word ‘bastard’ in Revonnahgander is ‘nameless’ or ‘the one never granted a name’. Normally, once the mutuality of a bond is established between two interested parties, they would go on a series of rendezvous to confirm the bonding is amenable to them both and then propose betrothal. At which point the families of both parties would plan together a modest ceremony.”</p><p>“But Blonko, they’re also my children and our naming conventions are not the same. We are given our names by our parents.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. I have not forgotten about that, Ben. But remember yourself. You came onto me as a Revonnahgander and your children will be Revonnahgander. It would be very odd for them to grow up and already have a name before they hit puberty.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Blonko. I know that you want the best for the little ones, but...”</p><p>“But what, Ben? This is the best path forward for the children. For us. For our families.” Blonko urged, hugging ben and cupping the back of Ben’s head with one of his hands. “I also already sent a tachyon ray burst to Plumber HQ with the wedding invitation for Magister Tennyson and your Mother and Father. So, you kind of have to, now.”</p><p>“You did what!” Ben leaned back and looked into the Revonnahgander’s salamander eyes. “Oh, god! My mom’s gonna kill me.”</p><p>“Ben, I have not stopped you yet, but you really should stop using contractions when you are in this form. It is considered highly uncouth.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Blonko. I just...forget where I am sometimes.” He sighed, letting his head fall to the Revonnahgander’s chest and resignedly finished, “I guess it will be good to see my family. It has been some time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Afterlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben's mom's not exactly thrilled with the news Ben has to give. Also, the wedding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of wrote myself into a corner of what to call each chapter.</p>
<p>I took inspiration for Rook's and Ben's outfits from this picture I found online: https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pillowfort.social%2Fsearch%2Fbenrook&amp;psig=AOvVaw2FCwtuNoKN7iAlEw8TbSxh&amp;ust=1605736603867000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJjf8ZfJiu0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rook Blonko and Benjamin Tennyson stood by on the landing pad as the Skipper touched down. Ben was more than a little nervous and his fur felt stifling. He held Blonko’s hand like a vice grip and the Revonnahgander was barely hiding a grimace from the strength with which Ben was clutching him for support. The Plumber spaceship looked very much like a nautical vessel—a cigarette boat—with a pair of short stubby wings attached at the aft section of the deck with two engine nacelles on the wings’ tips. It was in the Plumber’s usual black, white, and green color scheme. The cockpit rose up somewhat off the deck, featuring a panoramic windscreen. </p>
<p>It landed softly with a small cloud of dust kicked up around each of the landing gear. The ladder came out and then several sentients began to exit the cockpit one at a time. When the last one descended the ladder, Ben and Blonko saw a total of fifteen people. And one didn’t wait for the others. A female human. Ben’s hand’s grip tightened to the point where Rook wasn’t sure his fingerbones would survive. Mrs. Tennyson. </p>
<p>“Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! You had better have a very good explanation for yourself!” She nearly shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the young Revonnahgander. Her gaze and finger shifted over to Rook and in a low, menacing tone, “And YOU! You and I are going to have a looong talk about boundaries.” </p>
<p>Rook threw his hands up into the air. Ben was quick to speak up, “Mom, do not blame Rook. I…I was the one to take things to the next level…” </p>
<p>“Ben, I thought you liked girls. Why this sudden interest in men…males…whatever?” </p>
<p>“We work well together, Mom.” </p>
<p>“But marriage?” </p>
<p>“That was Rook’s idea. Rook’s culture is apparently severe to children borne out of wedlock. They are not even allowed to choose a name when they hit puberty. Getting the name ‘bastard’ for the rest of their lives.” </p>
<p>Ben’s mother looked confused for a few moments, then with astonishment, “You’re pregnant?” she asked Rook, “Aren’t you a male?” </p>
<p>“Rook is not the one carrying, Mom.” Ben replied, “I am pregnant. And according to Gwen, with dectuplets.” </p>
<p>Sandra’s head whipped around back to Ben so fast, ben feared it would spin all the way off. Her mouth dropped all the way open in shock, “Ten…Ten children?” </p>
<p>Ben nodded his head, his face pale. “Ten.” </p>
<p>Carl came up at this point, him and the others having since made their way over to Ben and Blonko. He put his arm around Sandra’s shoulder, “Darling, relax. You don’t need to give them the third degree.” He said lightly. Then said to Ben, “Ten children, Ben? You sure you can handle that, Ben?” </p>
<p>“No.” Ben replied. “Were you guys ready for me?” </p>
<p>Ben’s dad chuckled. “No. No we weren’t” </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>The ceremony was small. Magister Patellidae stood at the altar with Rook. Rook was in a traditional garment for Revonnahgander men. Subdued oranges and tans. It reminded Ben of Japanese ceremonial kimono. The headdress that Rook wore looked to be pretty old. It was rather ornate and reminded ben of a cross between a Samurai helmet and an Asian Imperial Crown. The crown itself came down and covered the Revonnahgander’s nose. Underneath the headdress, Blonko wore a loose headscarf that came down and covered his shoulders. </p>
<p>His shitagi were a yellow orange tinted off-white and a muted yellow. The Uegi was a dark brown nearing black. And he wore a silken obi that shimmered gold in the Revonnahgander sun. Over the whole ensemble, Rook wore a loose orange silken robe or cloak with wide gold-trimmed sleeves. The sleeves reminded Ben of what he’d once heard Julie refer to as a “mullet dress” which was short in front but long in the back. The front of the sleeves came down to the crease of the elbow and the back hung several inches below the middle finger’s tip. The robe was secured with a braided silk rope with a gold clasp in which was set petrified Amber Ogia sap. The crown was complimented by a set of beautiful gold plated vambraces of simple construction. </p>
<p>Under the gi and robe, Rook wore traditional pleated dress-like pants, which again reminded Ben of Japanese Samurai clothing. In which case they would have been called hakama. Unlike Japan, though, these Hakama were worn with a pair of mid height heavy muroid leather boots with metallic orange accents. The Hakama were the same off white as his shitagi. </p>
<p>Ben wore a similar outfit, but his Uegi and robe were white. His shitagi were dark brown and the same muted yellow. His Hakama was the same color as his inner shitagi. The muted yellow. </p>
<p>Ben waited for “Here Comes the Bride” to begin to be played by organist. His nerve were fried. “I…I don’t know if I can do this.” He muttered to himself. </p>
<p>“Sure you can, Ben.” Carl said, stepping up beside his son, “This may not be something I thought I’d be doing when we had a son, but I’m more than proud of you, Benjamin. Come on.” </p>
<p>The organist began to play, and Rook Shi and Rook Ben led the procession. Shi scattering Ogia petals and Rook Ben carried a pillow, upon which were two simple gold bands with a single stone center-set one a small blue sapphire and the other a similar sized emerald. As the two younger children began down the aisle, the families of the Betrothed stood for the bridal train. Rook smiled when he saw Ben. Ben smiled back. He could do this. </p>
<p>When he got to the altar, he turned to face the man he was apparently going to be stuck with for the rest of his life. It wouldn’t be a hardship, truly. Ben had come to love the Revonhahgander after their several months’ working together. He wouldn’t trade Rook for the whole of the Incursean armada. No matter how many times Princess Attea constantly tried to seduce Bullfrag. </p>
<p>Magister Patellidae began, “Thank you all for coming, please be seated. Today, we united the Houses of Tennyson and of Rook. As these two men announce their love for one another, we join their houses into a single family. As these two men forever bind their lives and entwine their destinies through the bonds of love, we bear witness to the shining light that it is. </p>
<p>“The commitment, nay, the sacrament of marriage is one near and dear to every culture. The binding of two souls in matrimony is as common amongst the stars as the stars themselves. The traditions surrounding that bond may be as different and varied as the species themselves, but one thing always remains constant. The coming together of the couple’s families and friends to celebrate them uniting their lives and announcing their love to the universe. </p>
<p>“Before their families, we come together to seal this marriage in a coming together of the traditions of two cultures separated by several lightyears. </p>
<p>“Benjamin, Blonko, please join your hands that I may bind them with this silken sash.” </p>
<p>Ben and Rook stepped forward, grasping each other’s hand. Patellidae slid the sash and began to carefully weave the binding sash between them. “Benjamin, do you take Rook Blonko to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in sickness and in health, the good days and the bad, to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?” </p>
<p>Ben gulped through the lump in his throat and said, “I d…do.” </p>
<p>Rook smiled and squeezed Ben’s hand. Ben smiled sheepishly back. Then Patellidae shifted his focus to the Revonnahgander, “And Do you, Blonko, take Benjamin Tennyson to be your lawfully wedded husband, swearing to take him in, care for him, and provide for him as Brallada may see fit, until your bodies are returned to the soil from whence they came?” </p>
<p>“I do.” Rook replied with a nod and a smile as wide as the pacific spread across his face. </p>
<p>“Now for the rings, Rook Ben, if you would?” </p>
<p>Rook Ben came to stand between the couple, opposite Patellidae. Ben used his other hand and grabbed the ring with the green stone. Grasping Rook’s hand and slipping the circlet of gold on his ring finger, Ben said, “With this ring I bind thee, that thou and I become we, that thine and mine become ours, that partners become husbands. With this ring, I tell the whole universe that I love thee.” </p>
<p>Rook may have blushed, but Ben couldn’t tell. Damn the fur! Rook did squeeze the hand that was still tied to his in the silken sash. He reciprocated the action and put the ring with the blue gem on Ben’s ring finger, saying, “With this ring I bind thee. With this ring I declare thine heart my claim. With this ring, I bind thine heart to mine. With this ring I declare my love to them that care to listen.” </p>
<p>Patellidae smiled, as did Rook Ben. Patellidae held up his hands and said, “Then by the power vested in me by the Magistrata of the Plumbers, I hereby declare you husbands and partners, you may now kiss the groom.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben quailed at the anger on his mother’s face. Rarely did she get angry at him, especially once he hit high school. But this was going to be a lecture to end all lectures. Ben could tell. </p><p>Then his gut and ass clenched at the same time extremely painfully and then his pants felt wet. “Mom. I...I...gah...I think...faaah....my water just broke. Hrrrrrng..." He curled in on himself as what had to be his first contraction really took hold.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok. so I'm not sure how well this one reads. And it's a longer chapter than the others. Sorry? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. Anywho. Another update. Yay!<br/>As I've said, before, I'm a very sporadic updater. None of my stories will ever be truly dead, but they may go on months-long hiatuses while I wait  for my muse to be cooperative again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rook Benjamin Tennyson looked down at the swell of his belly as one of his little ones kicked out. He lay in his and Blonko’s quarters on Blonko’s bed. Bored out of his mind, but glad to be off of his swollen ankles. Rook had been assigned an interim partner while Ben was rather incapacitated. The jealousy he felt of that human female surprised him. He chalked it up to the crazy way his brain seemed to deal with all the pregnancy hormones pumping through his system. </p><p>He was, at a maximum, a few weeks from labor and was not at all excited to experience that. He knew why such a thing as an epidural existed. Delivering one human child was painful. He had ten children to birth and if it weren’t for the omnitrix, he was sure that he’d have stretch marks galore on his belly. </p><p>He heard a knock on the door and called, “Come in, it’s unlocked.” </p><p>His mom and dad came in. His mother held a gift basket filled with different foods that he seemed to crave while pregnant that he normally thought of as repugnant and strange. The oddest one was Amber Ogia sorbet. He loved the chill. “Care package!” Sandra sing-songed. His dad held a small loving smile on his face that made him seem twenty years younger than he was as he came in the room. </p><p>When Rhomboid and Octagon and a few of the pretty bois walked into the room. He started panicking. “Octagon! Rhomboid! What the hell are you doing here?” He looked to his mother in askance. </p><p>Then Ma Vreedle spoke up, “I ain’t gonna let yo mama come here ‘round these parts without some protectoring.” She smiled gently as she was able, “How ya holdin’ up, there, Ben?” </p><p>As oddly endearing as the relationship his mother had with Ma Vreedle could be, it still scared Ben that it would cause his mother harm. Oddly, though, Ma Vreedle was overly protective of Sandra, and had gone many times to great lengths to protect her, even from mayhem her own kin were causing. “I have ten Revonnahganders growing inside me. I can’t transform. I can’t see my own feet. How do you think I feel, Ma Vreedle?” </p><p>She merely chuckled. Her eyes twinkling with mischief. “What are you planning, Vreedle?” Ben asked, feeling worry for his husband. </p><p>“Nothing, you need to worry bouts, young one.” </p><p>“Mooooom!” Ben complained, “Tell Grandpa Ma Vreedle’s planning something.” </p><p>Sandra smiled chidingly at her <em> very  </em>pregnant son. The mound that was his belly had stretched an obscene amount. To the point that Ben’s belly fur did not quite cover all of his belly. “Ben. You know how Mrs. Vreedle is about me. Do you think she’d knowingly put me in danger?” </p><p>“No... but...Mooooom!” </p><p>Sandra turned to Ma Vreedle and gave her an apologetic smile. Ma Vreedle shrugged, clearly unphased by Ben’s mistrust. She’d certainly earned it, after all. “Would you and your children mind giving us some privacy for a moment, Ma?” </p><p>“Of course, friend. We’ll be just outside if you need us.” Ma and the Vreedle brothers ambled out of the room into the hallway. </p><p>Ben quailed at the anger on his mother’s face. Rarely did she get angry at him, especially once he hit high school. But this was going to be a lecture to end all lectures. Ben could tell. </p><p>Then his gut and ass clenched at the same time extremely painfully and then his pants felt wet. “Mom. I...I...gah...I think...faaah....my water just broke. Hrrrrrng..." He curled in on himself as what had to be his first contraction really took hold. </p><p>*** </p><p>Rook tumbled back to avoid the laser fire, doing a series of back handsprings. The scorched asphalt smoking where he’d been only moments before, just proved why he was so thankful for his agility. Vilgax looked only slightly annoyed at his missing the Revonnahgander. “Where’s your lover, Scum?” Vilgax asked condescendingly. </p><p>“None of your business, Squidface.” Blonko replied, using Ben’s nickname for the Chimera Sui Generis. He quickly jumped behind a filled, smelly dumpster to get away from another barrage. “How’d you get out of prison this time, anyways.” </p><p>“Oh, you know. The usual way--” </p><p>At that moment, Rook’s communicator went off. He answered it with, “I’m a little busy, right now, babe.” </p><p>“Well tha’s mighty fine, there, Rook, but we need you here. Now!” Ma Vreedle said with no small amount of worry in her voice, “Ben’s gone into laborification.” </p><p>“I can’t just let Vilgax go.” </p><p>His temporary partner chose that moment to come out of cover and fire a voley at the Chimera Sui Generis. She hit his armor, but it was highly ineffective. The energy pulse dissipating with no visible marring of Vilgax’s chest plate. </p><p>Ma Vreedle chuckled darkly. “You let me handle ol’ squidface.” </p><p>At that exact moment a wall of Pretty Boys turned the corner onto the street in which Blonko, Vilgax, and Rook’s partner were fighting. “Is that...Ma Vreedle?” Vigax whimpered. </p><p>“Hand the communimication device to Vilgax, Rook.” </p><p>He did. “For you.” </p><p>Vilgax was visibly shaking as he put the communicator up to his ear. “Yes...” he said. </p><p>“Do you need a reminding of last time you tried to invade one of my planets, Mister?! I will come down there and give you a serious talking to, you oaf...” Watching Vilgax shrink away from the communicator was more pleasing than it had any right to be. Taking the reprieve for what it was, Rook motioned to his partner to retreat. They headed back to the Proto-Truk and sped off toward HQ. </p><p>*** </p><p>Ben’s voice was ragged. His fur was drenched in sweat and his chest heaved with effort. Six. Six beautiful baby Revonnahganders were in six plastic cribs in the next room. The OB/GYN was amazed that Ben had yet to ask for anything. This kid’s tolerance for pain was admirable. It’s probably what made his such a good hero. But at this point. With the male—and he was definitely male—mother was exhausted, and was only a little over halfway through his delivery. </p><p>The doctor gave Sandra a look and motioned with his head toward the door. She gave a subtle nod. And the doctor got up. He motioned for one of the several OB/GYN residents under his tutelage that were observing him. “Yes, Doctor Stanton?” the resident asked. </p><p>“Take over for me, I need a quick break. Let me know the moment you have another of the litter crown.” The doctor said. Then to Ben, “Hey Ben, this is Doctor Lafayette, he’s going to take over for now. Do you need anything before I go? I’m just stepping out to have a conversation with your mother and husband.” </p><p>“No.” Ben panted between breathing exercises. “Just... kill me now... and be done... with it.” </p><p>The doctor chuckled before turning to Sandra and leading her from the room. Rook looked to the door. He decided to follow them out there. Ben was looking exhausted. But he had to finish. There wasn’t any other way, they started the process ‘naturally’, so they couldn’t halt the delivery now and deliver the rest via “caesarian section”. </p><p>He got up, “Be right back, Ben.” He said before getting up and following the two humans out into the hall. “What are we discussing, doctor?” He asked as soon as he caught up. </p><p>“Convincing Ben to take an epidural. He’s exhausted. He wants to complete the delivery naturally, but his abdominal muscles weren’t designed to handle this and are extremely fatigued. The last four children will die if he can’t deliver--” </p><p>A ragged, drawn out scream of pain rent the air and they heard the resident shout, “Baby seven is crowning! Sir, come here.” </p><p>They rushed into the room and the resident was in his element. His arms were under the blanket, most likely cradling baby seven’s head and coaxing Ben to push and another drawn out groan from Ben. Then there was the sound of the baby crying. Doctor Lafayette got up wiping the baby clean from the birthing fluids and went to hand the baby to Ben. Ben greeted the little one, and gave her a name, as was tradition amongst humans. And considering that multiple pregnancies were practically nonexistent amongst Revonnahganders, Blonko allowed it. “Hello, my little Shar.” he croaked. He reached over and stroked her cheek, a tired smile on his face, before he cried out again as another contraction took over his body. Doctor Stanton quickly took over as Dr. Lafayette took Shar to the other room where she could join her brothers and sister. </p><p>Five brothers: Blonko, Kenneth, Kevin, Benjamin and Maxwell, and her sister Gwendolyn. Blonko had been born first. He looked just like Blonko had when he was a little one. A carbon copy, except his eyes. They were a shocking acid green. Ben’s eyes. Then came Gwendolyn. She’d make waves for sure when she was older. Her shock of practically fluorescent orange-red hair was definitely unusual. Even the parts of her fur that would be a dull blue looked almost purple on her. Her face was the monochromatic purple and black of her grandfather’s. Which made the red hair all the more shocking. Her eyes were a brilliant amber orange. Then came Kenneth. He had the almost hourglass shaped facial fur of his Aunt Shar. His hair though was a deep mahogany brown. Darker than Ben’s but not quite black. His eyes were a rather bland hazel brown. Then came Kevin. With his mother’s eyes. His father’s face. And pure white hair. The next was little Maxwell. He was almost a carbon copy of his mother’s Revonnahgander form. The mussy black hair, the white facial fur bordered by black kohl like markings around his eyes. Purple fur pretty much everywhere else but his chest where white dominated. And Fluorescent green eyes. Then came Shar. A beautiful Revonnahgander babe with purple hair, the hourglass-shaped white facial fur and bright amber eyes. Her fur was a lighter blue than Blonko’s. </p><p>Ben was exhausted at this point. He’d delivered seven babies. He had three more. How was he going to make it through the last three babies? He had a greater respect for women after this. He’d been in labor for about fifteen hours. His whole body felt like he’d been in a battle with Vilgax for a month. He just hoped that all of his babies would make it through the delivery. </p><p>“Fuck!” Ben heard the doctor mutter under his breath. “This one’s coming feet first.” </p><p>Ben shuddered. Breech babies. He’d heard about the phenomenon. Where a baby was turned around in the womb. The feet came first. It could prove fatal for the child because there was a greater chance of the umbilical cord prolapsing and they would asphyxiate before they were even born. Cerebral Palsy, Hypoxic Ischemic Encephalopathy or HIE, and chronic seizures were all possible outcomes even if the baby didn’t asphyxiate and terminate during delivery. HIE could even occur due to the prolonged nature of his labor. </p><p>He tried to concentrate on his breathing, but he just kept seeing different types of doom for baby number eight. “Rook! I...Hrrrngh! Need...you!” He screamed. </p><p>Blonko’s hand held his in moments. He calmed down a little bit just from the Revonnahgander’s presence. He pushed again and again and soon enough, they both heard the sound of baby number eight’s cries. “We’ll monitor him for a bit, he was born breech. His feet came first, in other words. But on initial—” </p><p>“Let me see my damn baby, doc!” Ben nearly shouted. </p><p>Baby number eight was in his arms moments later. “Hello, Carl. You nearly gave mommy a heart attack. I hope for great things from you my little breech baby.” Ben whispered while bringing his forehead to the baby’s. </p><p>*** </p><p>All in all, Ben’s delivery of his ten children took nearly twenty hours. He’d been exhausted. Babies nine and ten. Two females. Sandra--after Ben's mother--and Paige--after the Plumber who'd given Rook his badge. The babes had joined their six brothers and two sisters in the adjoining room. Being monitored carefully by the resident, Dr. Lafayette. Ben was dozing on his bed, and Blonko looked at him from his chair. This was going to be interesting. He was now the proud father of ten little ones. And After Ben and he had discussed it. They’d decided to name them the human way. Blonko, Jr., Kenneth, Kevin, Benjamin, Jr., Maxwell, Gwendolyn, Shar, Carl, Sandra, and Paige. Holy Brallada. He was going to struggle remembering all of those names. But he would. And if he didn’t ‘Little One’ would still be an acceptable way to address his children. </p><p>He was a father. That was both exciting and scarier than all get out. He was sure that there were going to be many sleepless nights ahead, from what he remembered of his parents when Rook B had been born. That had been one baby. He was going to have ten. His face fell into his palms as he realized that he and coffee were about to get to know each other very, very well. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Daybreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Blonko deal with the hardships of being newly-minted parents. Vilgax is planning something diabolical.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah. This one took a few too many breaks before I was able to get into the right headspace to write it. So here you go, another Revonnahgander Sunset chapter.</p>
<p>Happy Ostara to my Neo-pagan readers. And Happy Easter to my Christian readers. and a Belated Happy Passover to my Jewish readers. And a Happy Spring--Fall in the Southern Hemisphere--to those others who I didn't specifically mention.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben woke with a start to the sound of wailing. He jumped out of bed and ran into the other room taking hold of Paige and softly rocking and shushing her. Trying to quiet the crying infant. The </span>
  <span>omnitrix</span>
  <span> had still not let him time out, and </span>
  <span>Blonko</span>
  <span> told him that </span>
  <span>Revonnahganders</span>
  <span> breastfed for the first nine months of life. After which their fangs and a few baby teeth had dropped into place. At which point, </span>
  <span>Revonnahganders</span>
  <span> could start eating solid food. And accordingly, Ben had begun to lactate. The milk-like substance wasn’t white like human or earth mammal milk. It was an almost yellowish orange similar in color to the amber </span>
  <span>ogia</span>
  <span> sorbets he’d been enjoying so much.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paige reached up and motioned to her mother. Begging for food. Ben sighed. He lowered his collar to expose his nipple and waited for Paige to latch onto it. Which she did in short order. Cooing to his daughter as she suckled on his nipple. Looking up when he heard </span>
  <span>Blonko’s</span>
  <span> footsteps come down the hall. “Hey,” Ben whispered.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, yourself, Ben. Paige again?” He whispered back. “She’s certainly hungry.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben chuckled quietly, “Yes. Yes, she is.” He smiled down at his youngest daughter. When she let go, signaling that she was done feeding, Ben lifted her up over his shoulder and gently patted her back until he heard the tiniest little burp. He set her down back in her crib and she soon curled up and turned on her side. Falling asleep within moments. Her </span>
  <span>Bi’nthak</span>
  <span> curling around her and her thumb going in her mouth.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yawning profusely, </span>
  <span>B</span>
  <span>en took off his shirt and threw it in a hamper in the room. He always forgot to grab a towel to cover his shoulder before burping the baby. He looked back at </span>
  <span>Blonko</span>
  <span> who looked at him with an easy, contented smile on his tired face. “Come back to bed, my sweet </span>
  <span>ogia</span>
  <span> nectar.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben chuckled quietly at the literal translation of the </span>
  <span>Revonnahgander</span>
  <span> term of endearment. “I will be back in a minute.” He said, shooing his husband. He turned around looking at his children. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>children. They all were nestled quietly sleeping in their cribs. He sighed contentedly. “And I didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> children...” He went to the door and shut off the dimmed lights. Letting his children sleep, hoping they’d return the favor.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin chuckled at the sleeping </span>
  <span>Revonnahgander</span>
  <span>. They’d gone out to lunch together to try and get Blonko away from the children for a while. And almost as soon as they’d sat down, the alien was asleep. “The dec’s keeping you up, huh?” Kevin ribbed good-naturedly.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rook jumped awake, “Huh...</span>
  <span>whuh</span>
  <span>...Oh.” Blonko sighed, “If it is not Paige, it is Blonko. If not him one of the others. I swear, Kevin. I do not understand how my parents did it with me. Let alone my younger siblings. Having ‘young ones’ is difficult.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a typical thing here, Blonko. So much so, that it’s a clichéd joke. The ever-tired new parents.” Kevin chuckled, “And you’ll have it harder than most. Ten babies at the same time? I think I’d go insane.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blonko chuckled tiredly, “I think I am getting there, myself, Kevin.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen had seen Ben tired before. They’d done way too many stake outs as kids for her not to know when Ben hadn’t been getting enough sleep. No matter what alien form he took. But he was still awake and trying to smile and engage with her. Which was saying something.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had four three-seat baby strollers next to the restaurant table and had Paige and Ben in his arms. Blonko and Gwen were in her arms. The other six babies were in the stroller quietly dozing. “Gwen, I am so tired, I can barely see straight. They are adorable, and I love my children, but I swear, if I don’t get sleep, I am probably never going to be able to hero again!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen chuckled. “Talk to Aunt Sandra. I’m sure she’d love to take some of the little ones for a few days. She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>mother after all. She understands more than anyone. After all, she raised you, Doofus.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben sighed, “I know. I just do not want to unload all of them onto her, you know?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen chuckled and nodded. “Have you been able to transform, yet?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben groaned, “No. Not for another eight months according to Blonko. Gwen I really wish I had understood what being with Blonko would mean before I had done it. It is not that I do not like my </span>
  <span>Revonnahgander</span>
  <span> form, far from it. It is just that I miss my human body.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen blushed in quiet understanding of what Ben meant.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vilgax</span>
  <span> stared vehemently out the viewport of his starship. Looking down at the vagrant backwater world of earth. He hated this planet. He hated its protectors and most of all he hated the </span>
  <span>omnitrix</span>
  <span> wielding Ben Tennyson. But he had a plan. Ben was recently made vulnerable. Stuck in the form of his partner. A </span>
  <span>Revonnahgander</span>
  <span>. And laden with ten children. Ten baby </span>
  <span>Revonnahganders</span>
  <span> who were completely defenseless and easily taken when Ben was in no position to defend his children.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, </span>
  <span>Vilgax</span>
  <span> had a plan. “Send out the drones. I want those babies by the next solar cycle. Do you understand me!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lord </span>
  <span>Vigax</span>
  <span>, sir!” one of his technicians answered. He felt the ship vibrate as the drones were launched. Seeing their propulsion trails from the view port.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Finnaly</span>
  <span>, Tennyson! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>give me your </span>
  <span>omnitrix</span>
  <span> or I will kill your children. Kill your mate. I will take your family from you, you insignificant wretch.” </span>
  <span>Vilgax</span>
  <span> monologued to no one in particular.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>